Games
Various , , , , , , and s have been featured on The Big Bang Theory. According to Sheldon's schedule, Wednesday is "Halo Night""The Dumpling Paradox" (1-7) and Friday is " Night"."The Hofstadter Isotope" (2-20) Also Raj has Savenger Hunts and Murder Mystery Nights. * "The Lizard-Spock Expansion" (S2E09) and "The Rothman Disintegration" (S5E17) * "The Rothman Disintegration" (5-17) * "The Wheaton Recurrence" (3-19) * s"The Euclid Alternative" (2-5), Sheldon tries to play a chemical element naming game with Penny while she drives him to work"The Vegas Renormalization" (2-21), Penny plays with Sheldon"The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification" (4-2), during a commute with Leonard, Sheldon (as "Shelbot") asks him how many sphincters he can name in the human body"The Love Car Displacement" (4-13), during a road trip, in the lead car they play the chemical element game"The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" (5-3), Sheldon creates a guessing game where he asks the question: "This four letter word describes either a printer's type size OR a compulsion to eat dirt * "The Cornhusker Vortex" (3-2) * Paintball"The Cushion Saturation" (2-16)"The Skank Reflex Analysis" (5-1) * s"The Stars Nearest To Me" is a song Sheldon makes up when walking down the apartment building's stairs in "The Desperation Emanation" (4-5) * Trestling"The Peanut Reaction" (1-16) * "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (5-10) Card/board/tabletop games * "The Pancake Batter Anomaly" (1-11)"The Launch Acceleration" (5-23) * Dungeons and Dragons"The Bozeman Reaction" (3-13)"The Wiggly Finger Catalyst" (5-4) * Jenga"The Fuzzy Boots Corollary" (S1E3)"The Zazzy Substitution" (4-3) * Pilot (1-1)"The Panty Piñata Polarization" (2-7) * "The Re-Entry Minimization" (6-4) * "The Tangerine Factor" (1-17)"The Financial Permeability" (2-14)"The Spaghetti Catalyst" (3-20) * "The Recombination Hypothesis" (5-13) * "The Fish Guts Displacement" (6-10) Video games * Age of Conan"The Barbarian Sublimation" (2-3) * "The Tangible Affection Proof" (6-16) * "The Isolation Permutation" (5-8) *Clone Wars X-Box 360 seen: [http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot Pilot: S01E01 ] *Dance Dance Revolution X-Box 360 seen: [[The Big Bran Hypothesis|S01E02]] * Halo 3 (a Halo Master Chief helmet is on the table by the alcove) seen: [[The Dumpling Paradox|S01E07]] * "The Relationship Diremption (7-20) * ("Galactic Dance-off")"The Extract Obliteration" (6-6) * "The Gorilla Experiment" (3-10) * "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver" (5-12)Red Dead Redemption played on The Big Bang Theory, RockstarWatch, January 13, 2012 * Soulcalibur IV"The Contractual Obligation Implementation" (6-18) * "The Weekend Vortex" (5-19) * "The Codpiece Topology" (2-2) (Sheldon's favorite childhood video game) * fishing"The Boyfriend Complexity" (4-9) * bowling"The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis" (2-11) and boxing"The Porkchop Indeterminacy" (1-15) * ''archery"The Herb Garden Germination" (4-20) * '' "The Extract Obliteration" (6-6) * World of WarCraft S01E03 ''"The Hot Troll Deviation" (4-4)"The Zarnecki Incursion" (4-19) * ''Zork Posters of and were in Howard's bedroom before he moved in with Bernadette. In "The Bozeman Reaction", Sheldon and Leonard's apartment was burglarized and Sheldon reported to the police officer that their various video game consoles and many video games were among the items stolen. Fictional games * Counterfactals * Mystic Warlords of Ka'a"The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" (3-5)"The Justice League Recombination" (4-11)"The Engagement Reaction" (4-23)"The Decoupling Fluctuation" (6-2) (which became a reality in 2011)"Big Bang Theory" Fake Game Turns Real, Chris Marlow, Digital Media Wire, September 23, 2011 * Physics "The Vacation Solution" (5-16) * Research Lab"The Guitarist Amplification" (3-7) * Secret Agent Laser Obstacle Chess"The Work Song Nanocluster" (2-18) * Three-Person Chess"The Wildebeest Implementation" (4-22) * Chutes and Lawyers - Sheldon's invention. References Category:Nerd Culture Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos Category:Games